For The Last Time
by Felicja Julieanne
Summary: A phone call between two ex-lovers. Lithuania is still bitter about Vilnius, but Poland has things he needs to say before it's too late. (WWII)


A/N: (Lithuania is italics, Poland is normal)

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi.."

 _"Oh for the love of-"_

"Please! J-just.. I know. You don't want anything to do with me, I understand, but.. I know it's late as hell, and I know you don't want to talk with me, I know it's ridiculous, but.. please, let me.. for once, let me explain. Please. I really need to tell you a few things, and I really need to do it now. Please."

 _"..._

 _You have five minutes and I'm hanging up."_

"Thank you, oh God, thank you... So, uh, f-first of all.. I uhm, I'm.. I'm sorry. For, uh, a really lot of things. But, first things first, I'm terribly sorry about Vilnius being taken away. I had no clue, I really didn't, but that doesn't change the fact that your capital was taken. They never told me what they were planning, y'know? I'm minding my own business in Warsaw and suddenly I hear that my boss is about to take over Vilnius. It was too late for me to stop him. But I should've made myself clear that I don't want to go to war with newly independent countries, especially with you. So I'm really sorry. I should have let all of this happen."

 _".. What do you mean you didn't know? Weren't you the one who sent your armies?"_

"No. I never wanted to cause you harm, Lietuva. Sure, I got a bit upset after you told me you don't want the commonwealth to be a thing anymore, but I understood why. You wanted to be free. And you are now, which I'm really happy for. Which leads to another thing I'm really sorry for. You were always pushed around. My bosses always treated your people like they meant very little, or even nothing at all. And I ignored it, like it wasn't an issue. And that's why we fell apart. Because I was too ignorant to what was really going on in our country. I was just happy that we were good, despite your people suffering. I'm really sorry. You weren't happy like that, and I was stupid to pretend you were.

And I'm sorry I let Russia take you away. I'm sorry I was too weak to keep what we had together. I really tried. I really wanted to. They were too strong though. And, and then he just took you away. H-he.. I, uh.. I know what kind of person he is. I know he believes that pain is the best teacher, I'm _very_ well aware of that, but.. did he.. did he do anything to you?"

 _"Poland-"_

"I mean.. did he.. ever use you? Like, you know., uh-"

 _"Jesus Christ, no! Sure, he is a psychopath, but he doesn't rape people, why would you even assume he'd do something like that? He's not that sick."_

"Oh you'd be surprised.."

 _".. Wha-"_

"I'm just glad then. You're alright, and.. yeah, I'm really glad. He didn't do what he did to m- I mean, I just wanted to make sure. And I'm sorry again."

 _"Poland.. Why are you telling me all of this? Why now? You didn't care for centuries, and now you suddenly remind yourself that things between us are not okay?"_

"I cared."

 _"..What?"_

"I cared. I still do. And I always have. It's just... Okay, I've never told anyone this, and if there's one person that deserves explanation of my shitty behaviour, it's you. I've.. I'm not really like this. Well, I hope I'm not, at least. It's just.. When I was little, there was no masquerade like that. I was myself all the time, I was happy, all over the place, and even nice, which you probably don't believe I am, but whatever. And I was happy with that, with myself. And- well.. You know, before I had you, I didn't really have any friends, except one."

" _Gilbert?"_

"Yeah. You know how our friendship ended, you've been there when he tried to behead me, but I've never told you about the beginning. I was out in the woods exploring, and then we somehow stumbled across each other. We quickly became friends, and I was really happy with that. It was the first time someone was so nice and genuine for me. I really trusted him with all my heart. Back then I was stupid enough to do so. But it was the first time ever someone truthfully liked me for who I was, or so I thought. I spilled my whole heart to him. I told him everything. Whatever came up, he always knew. I told him all my secrets, all my thoughts, all my dreams, because he seemed so interested, and he was the first ever person that actually _listened_. And so, when he got his ass kicked by Eliza, he came to me, and asked if he could stay over at my place for a bit."

" _And you agreed."_

"I didn't think it was a bad idea."

" _Well, it was. He just stabbed you in the back."_

"He did. But I never thought he would do something bad to me, he was my friend. I trusted him. I never, for even a second, thought that he would hurt me. And then he did. He took my lands, killed my people, and at first I though this was just a misunderstanding. So I went to talk with him. He was never my friend. He just used me. He knew that if he'd be nice and if I'd trust him, he'd get my lands. Years of friendship, years of thinking I had someone who loved me, and it turned out I'm didn't. It really hurt, y'know? I was young and hurt like that for the very first time. I've spend months crying, and asking myself why did this happen. And then it hit me. I was likeable. If you're nice and happy, people will want to be around you, it'll be easier for them to fool you and take advantage of you. You'll get attached. And so you'll be hurt when they finally show why they really spent all that time with you for. Because you were something that'd help them get to what their want, not because they care about you. So, I came to think, if people won't like me, they won't get close to me. I won't get attached. Sure, I'll be alone, but I won't get hurt. So I pushed people around, made myself seem as selfish as possible, I even annoyed _myself_ with this at times, so I guess I was doing it well. Hardly anyone wanted anything to do with me."

" _Weren't you lonely?"_

"I was, but I came to live with it. I had no friends, so there was no one that could hurt me. But then.. then you came in, Lietuva. You were supposed to live with me, we were supposed to be partners. And partners eventually meant attachment. Which in the long run meant pain. Which I wanted to avoid at all cost. So I did my best to let you know how awful I am, just so you'll get annoyed and leave me be. But you never did. You were nice, and friendly, and never left, even when I was being a total bitch. And everything got even more terrifying when you confessed to me. You actually said you loved me. And the scariest thing was that I loved you back. All this time through our relationship I was so terrified that one day everything will turn out to be a lie. You'll just say that you used me for whatever reason, that you never really loved me, and then I'd be alone again. I was so goddamn scared that one day you'll just leave. But, you never did. I honestly doubted you. I doubted everyone in my life, but I doubted you the most, because you were the only person that I knew if I was betrayed by, I'd really break for real. You proved me that honest and genuine people actually exist. You proved me that real love actually exist. And that's one of the countless things I want to thank you for. No matter how hard I was making it for you, you stayed with me, even though no one was forcing you to. I'm really thankful for all the love I got from you. And I'm sorry I've lied to you so much. I guess I should've told you about all of that much earlier, but what can I say? I've always been scared about being hurt, which doesn't mean I had the right to treat you the way I did. So, one more time, I'm very sorry. For everything, Lietuva.

And, well, I don't think I have much else to say, that's all, I think. It was much longer than five minutes, wasn't it? I think I should just go now, it's late and.. I don't have that much time left.."

 _"Pol-.. Feliks... You've.. I-I... Jesus, if I've known all of that.. Why are you telling me this now? What do you mean by 'you don't have much time left'? Why-"_

"Okay, I really don't have time, I can hear the guns already, I really should go-"

 _"Wha- guns? Feliks, what is going on?"_

"Nothing you should be worried about. Just, take care of yourself, alright? And don't overwork yourself, I know you tend to do that, but don't, it's not good for you."

 _"Feliks. I want to know what is going on. Why am I hearing people screaming? What the hell is happening? And don't you dare tell me I shouldn't worry. I do worry. I love you, you idiot. Yeah, sure I was mad, because I thought you took away Vilnius because you wanted to. I should've let you talk then, not accuse you of something just because it looked like you did it. I was mad, but I never hated you, okay? I always cared, I always loved you, I always will. Okay, I- .. screw the past, alright? You have nothing to apologize for. What happened happened, and no one can change that now, so let's not worry about it. What I want is for you to tell me what is going on right now, okay? I know something is going on. You called me because you know something is on, right?"_

"Well..."

 _"Feliks.. Polska, please. What is going on?"_

"It's over, Toris."

 _"What is, Feliks? Talk to me, love. What happened?"_

"They're in here. The Nazis. They've attacked a couple of days back. I knew this was coming, but I didn't expect them to get to Warsaw. I was supposed to leave town today to help my armies by the German border, but.. Russia payed me a visit today. Apparently he and Germany have plans for me, isn't that great? Ludwig should be here any minute now to take me to Berlin, or somewhere."

 _"Wait- Russia? Did he do something to you?! You're not hurt, are you?!"_

"He had to make sure I couldn't leave. There's blood all over the floor. My uniform is all red by now, and I'm not sure if it's there or I'm just seeing things because of loosing the blood that's on the floor."

 _"Feliks, you need to get out of there! You aren't just going to let Germany take you, right? You're the one that never gives up, go hide somewhere when there's still time."_

"Toris.. I called you for a reason. So I could apologize, and hear your voice before just one last time before I die."

 _"Feliks don't you-"_

"Toris, please. I know I'm known to be the one that never gives in. I'm not going to let them drag me there so easily, trust me. Even if it means having all of my bones broken. But let's be real. I won't be able to flee from here. Germany it probably just somewhere around the corner, and I can't even get up from the floor by myself. He's going to take me, that's sure. He won't kill me straight away, Russia already told me that Ludwig is gonna make sure I'll be dying slowly and painfully. But I can't get away. They're too well armed, Toris. There's too many of them. You hear the screams, the guns, the bombs. My country is going down once again. This time though, if I fall, I don't think I'll be able to get up."

 _"Feliks for the love of God please don't say things like that. You can't just give up on yourself."_

"They're going to split me. Half goes to Germany and half to Russia. After years of fighting for freedom I'm having it taken back from me once again."

 _"Feliks-"_

".."

 _"What was that?"_

"..."

"Feliks?"

"He's here."

 _"Feli-"_

"I love you, okay? I really do. They're going to give you back Vilnius, at least I think so, so you don't have to worry about that-"

 _"Feliks, I don't care about it right now! You need to go, go and-"_

"I love you and I'm really, really sorry for everything. And I'm sorry this is going to end this way, Toris. I really wish I could talk more, but it's- ... I love you, Lietuva-"

 _"Feliks?"_

"..."

 _"Feliks?!"_

" ..- **ere you are** **, you scumba** -... "

"…"

".. -ice to see y-.. -oo, Ludwig-"

"..."

"..- **re you going to obe** -.. - **ave to tak** -.. - **ou by force**?"

"..."

" .. -re not gonna get rid-.. - asily, you son of a b-"

"..."

"... - **hrer will be** -.. - **sed by having yo** -.. - **nees begging for li** -"

".."

".. -I am nev- … -o beg you, you fucking cun-"

"..."

"... - **ust to shut you** -.. - **ow say goodby** -.. - **eched little Warsa** -.. - **on't be coming bac** -.. - **ver again** "


End file.
